Operation Monkey
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Pretty much base on Operation Rabbit. Hope decided to stay at a tree house but Apetrully doesn't want her to move out. Meanwhile, the Harpy Eagle Queen, a.k.a Harper H. Eagle wants to capture Hope to eat her.


"Welcome to my tree house, everyone!" Hope said as she, Apetrully, and First Squad enters Hope's new tree house.

Hope's tree house have everything you need for a house. The tree house was white with a pink roof, a red door, and white, covered porch. I'll tell the details for the insides of the house in another story.

"I hope you don't feel offended, but why would you want a tree house when you're living at Big Green?" Apetrully ask.

"Well, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, since you took me in and provide me everything I need. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to feel like I'm using you for the rest of my life." Hope said. "Also, I think I need a little break from Big Green, but that doesn't mean you can't visit me."

"Are you staying here forever?"

"Of course not. I'll stay here for a week, a week at Big Green, and the cycle will start all over again."

"I still don't have a good feeling about this."

* * *

At East Citadel, Highroller was absolutely bored as he sat on his throne until the Zebra Brothers came in.

"Master Highroller, there's someone who wants to see you." Sparky Black said.

"She said she's Bald Eagle King's cousin, the Harpy Eagle Queen and wants to join us." Sparky White said.

_Bald Eagle King have a cousin? _Highroller thought, never knowing that fact about the traiter.

"Bring her in." Highroller said, hoping the queen would be better than her cousin.

The Zebra Brothers leave. Once they did, Highroller heard, "ALRIGHT!"

A harpy eagle that looks like Bald Eagle King before he got bald but much more feminine and have messy feathers came in. Highroller can already tell she's different from her cousin.

"I'm Harper H. Eagle the Harpy Eagle Queen." The harpy eagle said.

"Why should I let you join?" Highroller ask.

"I can replace my cousin's place."

"Not good enough."

"I hate humans."

"So does the rest of the animals in this army."

"I'm a friend of your cousin Sportiflex."

Highroller's eyes widen. He known his cousin Sportiflex since they were babies. He trust him with his life. Since Harper is a friend of his cousin...

"Alright, you can join." Highroller said, trying not to sound like he cares.

"YES! YES!" Harper shouted.

"Now go back to your castle and I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes, Master Highroller!"

Harper let out some giggles as she fly out of here.

"I like her." Sparky Black said.

* * *

Back at Hope's tree house, Apetrully was looking through the window while Hope and First Squad have fun in the living room. He wasn't very glad that Hope wants to move out of Big Green, even if it was just a week. Then he finally notice something. A large tree with a castle that was surrounded by one of a monkey's worst nightmare, besides no bananas, harpy eagles. The commander let out a scream.

"What's wrong?" Hope ask him.

"Harpy Eagle Castle is close to here!" Apetrully shouted.

"Oh that... I guess that's pretty bad."

"Pretty bad?! Harpy eagles eats monkeys!"

"Besides their tails."

"How do you even kno- Never mind. You have to move back to Big Green!"

"No."

"But they will have you for dinner!"

"Still, no. I deal with one when I was little but she suddenly disappeared. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I can survive a bunch of harpy eagles."

Harper was flying back to her castle when she saw a pink and white monkey from a tree house's window.

"I do want some monkey for dinner." Harper said.

She fly towards the front door of the tree house, innocently whistling. She knocked on the door, which was answered by Hope.

"Hello, I am-"

"Harper H. Eagle?!" Hope shouted, surprised.

"Hope-!"

"You know each other?" Apetrully ask.

"Yeah. She try to eat me since we were little when she suddenly stopped. What happen?" Hope said.

"I became Harpy Eagle Queen." Harper said.

"Wow, did not expect that. Well, queen or not, you're still not going to eat me."

"Let's get down to business. You're a monkey. I'm a harpy eagle, so I have to eat you."

Hope was going to respond to this, but Harper kept on talking.

"Now, don't try to get away. I'm a lot more cunning, more faster, a little bit muscular, and larger than you are. Plus I'm a genius." Harper said.

Hope yawns boredly.

"So I'll give you two minutes to say your prayers." Harper finished.

"Sorry, harp. The male of the house isn't here. Besides, we send you people a check last week." Hope said.

Hope slams the door right in Harper's face. The Harpy Eagle Queen sighed and said, "Just like the good old days, but why does she have do it the hard way?"

She happily hums away, flying towards her castle.

"See how that work out?" Hope ask Apetrully.

"Yeah, but she will come back." Apetrully said.

* * *

We see a piece of paper that said, _Operation: Monkey Plan 1: Steam Fried Monkey. _On the paper was a machine identicle to Wile's Pressure Cooker but in a larger, rectangular shape, big enough for Hope's door. Now we see Harper with the machine on the table.

"With a few changes to a 'borrowed' design, I'll get her." Harper said. "Oh, Harper, you genius, you done it again."

Harper have to carry it to Hope's tree house, up to the door, and screw it onto the door. As Harper turn the knobs to the right setting, Hope, Apetrully, and First Squad could see what she's doing through the window.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Hope said.

Using the back door, Hope was able to sneak up on Harper from behind with a banana in her hand.

"What's cooking, harp?" Hope ask, eating the peeled banana.

"Steam fried monkey." Harper giggled, not noticing Hope behind her. "I'm such a genius!"

"Mmmmm! Sounds mighty good, but there's one little thing wrong with it."

The Harpy Eagle Queen's eyes widen.

"There is? What?" Harper ask.

"No monkey." Hope said.

"What!?"

Harper unscrew the machine and stick her head in. Hope slams the door on her, getting Harper's neck caught. Hope took out a club that she 'borrowed' from Alpha Girl. As she causally walk to the the back door, she sang, **I'm looking over a three-leave clover that I overlook, bethree.**

Once she close the door behind her, we zoom back to the front door, where Harper is still trapped. Now we can hear the sounds of Harper getting beaten up. She flew out the door and land on the ground.

She sits up with a large lump on her head with stars swirling around it.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Harper said.

She took her machine and went back to her castle.

* * *

Now we see Harper writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I'll get her this time." Harper said.

She stop when she heard a knock on the door. She went to her door and open it. Hope was standing at the door.

"I have come to give myself up As I cannot fight no more against such a cunning genius." Hope said in an acting sort of voice.

"A wise decision, my monkey friend." Harper said. "You just save yourself from a fate worst than boiling water."

"I only have one last request." Hope continued, taking out a piece of paper with _Will_ on it. "I have made out my last will and testament, and I need to make it official. Would you sign it with this fountain pen?"

Hope takes out a stick of TNT which was already lit. Don't ask where or how she got it.

"Certainly." Harper said, taking the will and 'pen'. "Delighted to be of service."

She look at the 'pen' and laugh.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Very immaturish attempt." Harper said.

She lick her fingers (or is it wing?) and put out the fuse.

"Being a genius have it's- oh, no." Harper said, throwing the TNT up and down until she notice there's another lit fuse on the other side of it, which exploded.

* * *

Later, we see a piece of paper that said, _Operation: Monkey Plan 2 Explosive Decoy._

Harper was with a handsome male monkey with blue fur.

"Brilliant! That's all I have to say. Sure unadulterated, democratic brilliance!" Harper said, giggling.

In the back of the monkey decoy, there were some TNT and a clock connected to the TNT. Harper close the back and turn it on, making it walk. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Harper ask herself.

She open the door, revealing a handsome, black feathered harpy eagle.

"Well, hello handsome." Harper said. "Have you ever thought of marrying a genius queen?"

What our harpy eagle doesn't know is her 'dream man' was making some ticking noises. At Hope's porch, Hope have a remote control with a big, red button.

"Fight fire with fire. What I always say." Hope said, pressing the button. "Also, I prefer the color red besides blue."

There was an explosion as Hope drank some pink lemonade. Back to Harper, we can see Harper and the 'groom', wrecked and covered in ash.

"Oh boy." Harper said.

Harper heard something like a clock alarm and notice the male monkey decoy shaking.

"Oh no!" Harper shouted.

She grabs the decoy and was about to throw it out the window, but it exploded.

* * *

We see a piece of paper again, but it says, _Operation: Monkey Plan 3 Flying Rocket._

Harper laughs evilly with a white rocket next to her.

"Now my masterpiece!" Harper shouted.

For the rocket's settings, there was _Turtle_, _Hamster, _and of course, _Hope._ Harper set the knob onto _Hope, _and push the button to log in the target. Harper evilly laughs as she launch the rocket. Hope was on her porch when she saw the rocket.

"Yipe!" Hope shouted, running back into her tree house.

The rocket was inches away from its target, but it suddenly stopped. Standing at the door was Apetrully. The rocket beep for a while and turn around. 'Apetrully' lift his head, revealing to be Hope in a Apetrully costume. She quickly put the mask back on as the rocket turn back to her. It started to slowly turn away from her.

Hope took out a pencil and wrote, _Harper_ on the rocket, turn the knob to it, and press the button. The rocket takes off to its new target.

"Why do you have a costume of me?" Apetrully ask Hope as she took off the mask.

"No reason." Hope said.

"Can you take it off? It's kind of scaring me."

"Okay. Okay."

"Also, what's this about the color red?"

The rocket flies back to Harper's castle and exploded when it hits its mark.

At Hope's tree house, Sonia said, I can't believe you just did that."

"Cartoons are one of my favorite things to watch, besides anime." Hope said. "Do you now believe I can live here?"

"I'm not sure." Apetrully said.

Hope let out a sigh and said, "Guys, let's get the turtles."

* * *

At a rocky desert, we see a trailer. Inside, we see boxes of TNT and dynamite, and a box of nitro glycerin which have a small tube. Holding the tube was Harper, who was pouring it into cups with strawberry-banana smoothie. She put lids on the cups. While she was doing that, her trailer was being pulled by turtles with Hope, Apetrully and First Squad on them.

"Harper H. Eagle, super genius queen!" Harper said.

She stopped and said, "I like the way it sounds Harper H. Eagle, super genius queen!"

She heard a train whistle and turn around. A train was heading straight for her!

"This isn't going to end well." Harper said, putting the window shade down.

BOOM! Hanging from a tree, Harper was covered in ash as she said, "Harper H. Eagle, super genius queen."

The Big Green group was laughing out loud.

"Now are you letting me live at my tree house?" Hope ask Apetrully.

"I'm not sure." Apetrully said.

"Come on! I went through that for nothing!" Hope shouted. "I worked so hard! Why wouldn't you let me!?"

"I don't want you to get into trouble without Big Green to help you."

"Commander, I think Hope can live on her own." Lin Chung said.

"Besides, like I said before, I'm going to stay here for a week, a week at Big Green, and the cycle will repeat. You can always visit me when I'm at my tree house."

Apetrully look at his feet and said, "Okay, you can."

Hope cheered until Apetrully said, "It's just I don't want to be far away from you."

"Like I said before, you can still visit me." Hope said.

"I guess." Apetrully said.

"Now let's get back to the tree house."

* * *

Harper was flying to Hope's tree house, covered in ash, whistling innocently. She stands in front of her door and knock on it. Hope, with Apetrully behind her, immediately answers the door.

"Allow me introduce myself. My name is mud!" Harper said, dizzily.

Then she fell down.

"Remember, kids, mud spelled backwards is dumb." Hope said as Apetrully chuckles.


End file.
